Treasured
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Tanpa kusadari, anak itu menjadi sangat berharga bagiku. Membuatku tak mampu menyelesaikan perjanjian antaraku dan dia.


**Treasured**

**Summary:**

Satu hal yang kutahu, anak ini menjadi sangat berharga untukku.

**Disclaimer:**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Treasured fic © Asakuro Yuuki**

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. flame? Silahkan, tapi yang bertanggung jawab, ya ;D

3. Hannah PoV

* * *

Iblis itu tak dapat dipercaya. Iblis adalah penghasut terbesar manusia.

Itulah takdir iblis. Iblis takkan bisa merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, juga cinta.

Aku adalah seorang iblis. Iblis wanita lebih tepatnya. Seperti yang sudah dibaca di kitab-kitab suci semua agama, iblis adalah makhluk yang membangkang dari Tuhan. Kami membuat perjanjian dengan manusia-manusia lemah—dan sebagai balasannya, jiwa mereka akan kami jadikan santapn.

Tapi bukan itu intinya.

Iblis sepertiku memiliki banyak waktu. Kami hanya akan datang ketika manusia-manusia yang menginginkan anugerah duniawi memanggil kami, dan meski melayani seorang manusia seumur hidupnya, bagi kami semua itu sangat singkat. Karena itu aku hanya bisa menghabiskan sedikit dari banyaknya waktu itu. Jiwa manusia adalah santapan untukku, namun mereka semua mulai membosankan.

Aku hanya mengabulkan kenginan mereka, yang pasti tak jauh dari harta kekayaan, kemuliaan, dan kekuatan. Apakah semua manusia memang monoton seperti ini? Seperti pecahan kaca yang selamanya takkan membusuk, apa mereka selamanya hanya akan meminta hal-hal tak penting seperti itu?

Saat itu, kupikir, mustahil sekali aku bisa menyayangi seorang manusia.

Tapi...,

"Wah, kau benar-benar datang!"

Malam itu, seorang anak memanggilku. Ia adalah seorang anak berambut cokelat kemerahan dan iris senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia tersenyum senang melihat sosokku membelah kegelapan di depannya. Seakan-akan ia melihat surga—dan bukan neraka di hadapannya. Irisnya yang polos itu bersinar gembira, seakan aku nantinya akan mengajaknya bermain, dan bukan menyantap potongan-potongan jiwany hingga ke remah terakhirnya.

Kasihan, apa anak ini tidak tahu bahwa aku ini **iblis**? Pikirku waktu itu.

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan iblis? Atau paling tidak—kematian?" tanyaku dingin. Batinku meragukan. Apa anak ini bercanda? Berapa umurnya? Apa yang ia inginkan? Dia pasti salah memanggilku. Mungkin dia mengira aku adalah peri.

Namun bukannya tatapan sedih seperti yang anak-anak manusia lain keluarkan setelah ditanggapi dengan dingin. Namun ia terlihat semakin senang.

Benar-benar konyol.

"Tentu saja aku takut! Itu semua mengerikan!" jawabnya antusias. Aku terpana. Ia memberikan jawaban konyol untuk seseorang yang telah memanggil iblis. Apa ia tidak tahu konekuensi yang harus diterimanya? Aku menghembuskan nafas berat. ini apalagi? Aku harus menjelaskan prosedur perjanjian?

"Lalu kenapa memanggilku?" ujarku, merasa kedatanganku di sini hanyalah tindakan bodoh yang disebabkan oleh ulah anak kecil. Namun kali ini, lagi, bukan tatapan bingung khas berpikir yang ia tampakkan, melainkan justru senyumnya yang tulus.

"Karena ini akan membuat kakakku bahagia!"

Aku tertegun.

Pada akhirnya, aku tetap menjalin perjanjian dengannya. Bahwa aku akan mengabulkan keinginannya untuk membuat kakaknya bahagia. Dan kemudian, menyantap jiwa anak itu.

Namun dia tidak seperti manusia-manusia yang jiwanya telah lebur dalam darahku sebelumnya. Ia memanggilku—iblis, demi membuat orang yang disayanginya bahagia. Ia tidak seperti manusia-manusia sebelumnya, yang busuk, yang meminta kekayaan dan kemuliaan untuk demi mereka sendiri—meski merugikan orang lain. Manusia-manusia yang pada akhirnya mengelak bila jiwanya hendak kupisahkan dari tubuhnya, hendak kucerna dalam lambung seorang iblis. Alasan mengapa mereka tidak mau adalah, mereka belum puas menikmati anugerah duniawi itu.

Manusia yang seperti itu, hanyalah sampah. Namun anak ini sangat berbeda.

Ia tidak lemah. Ia tidak seperti manusia-manusia yang memanggilku karena mereka tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia memang di bawah perintah kakaknya, Namun kepatuhannyalah yang menunjukkan kekuatan dirinya. Keinginannya untuk membahagiakan kakaknyalah yang membuatku tertarik. Setiap melihat binar-binar di matanya, aku bisa merasakan pancaran ketulusan dari dalam dirinya. Ketulusan yang polos dan suci.

"Yes, Your Highness,"

Hatinya bersih. Ia bersikap manis dan patuh terhadap kakak laki-lakinya yang hendak ia buat bahagia. Ketika aku melihat sosok kecilnya membungkuk dan mengucap kata itu, dadaku berdesir. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafasku begitu hidup. Aku terkejut, dan seketika, aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Ia, sosok anak kecil berambut cokelat kemerahan itu, menjadi sangat berarti untukku.

Namun, sebagai iblis yang membuat perjanjian dengannya, hanya satu hal yang bisa kulakukan untuknya; mengabulkan permohonannya, menuju perjanjian yang telah diukir—membuat kakaknya bahagia. Hal itu harus kulakukan, tak peduli halang rintang yang ada di depan mataku, tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan meski itu semua berarti, aku akan melahap jiwanya hingga ke serpih-serpih terakhirnya, membuat diriku kehilangan seseorang yang berarti untukku.

Ia menyuruhku untuk membakar sebuah desa. Desa itu tempat dia dan kakaknya tinggal. Ia berkata padaku, bahwa kakaknya begitu membenci orang-orang di desa tersebut dan mengharapkannya mati. Ia juga berkata, dengan begitu kakaknya akan bahagia. Ia mengucapkannya dengan lancar dan penuh semangat, membuatku berpikir bahwa ia tak tahu bahwa setelah kakaknya bahagia, hidupnya akan berakhir.

Ia bilang, aku harus membunuh semua orang di desa itu, kecuali satu orang yang pernah menolongnya ketika ia ditindas.

Aku hanya bisa menahan tangis, lalu kuperintahkan kembar tiga untuk melaksanakan tugas tersebut. Aku tak mampu. Untuk kali ini aku tak mampu. Biarlah kali ini aku hanya berdiri mematung dan menatap kosong api yang berkobar menuntaskan semuanya. Membiarkan titik-titik kemerahan itu semakin membesar hingga membuka tirai sandiwara takdir di mana aku akan kehilangan anak itu.

Bulan sudah terbit. Desa yang semula penuh tanda-tanda kehidupan kini telah mati. Terkepul asap dan penuh jasad, adalah tempat di mana Luca, orang yang berarti bagiku dan kakaknya, Jim Macken datang.

Aku bisa melihat mereka menari bahagia, menjerit-jerit penuh kesenangan. Dan hal lain yang memancarkan kegembiraan. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum lemah.

'Kakakmu telah bahagia. Haruskah aku membunuhmu?'

Namun, seketika, retinaku menangkap Luca yang diam-diam pergi ke hutan tanpa sepengetahuan kakaknya yang sedang merengut kalung mutiara milik penduduk desa yang terkapar. Bisa kulihat samar ia tersenyum pada kakaknya sekilas, kemudian menghilang dari pandanganku, menuju pepohonan.

Aku memutuskan mengikutinya. Gelapnya hutan karena kini bulan tertutup awan tidak menjadi halangan. Dan ketika kutemukan, ia berada di sana, terbaring lemas dengan sorot mata penuh syukur—yang makin penuh syukur ketika melihat sosokku datang mendekatinya.

"Ah, iblis, kau di sini," sahutnya pelan. Ia tersenyum samar tanpa raa takut. "Terimakasih karena telah mengabulkan permohonanku," lanjutnya, senyum di bibirnya kian jelas. Tuluslah yang tertulis di ukiran senyum tersebut. Yang menyebabkan niat baiknya malah melukai orang lain. Karena bila ia mati, kakaknyalah yang akan terluka.

Ya, saat itu adalah pertama kalinya manusia yang hendak kulahap jiwanya, berterimakasih padaku. Aku menggigit bibir, air mataku turun dan membuat alirannya sendiri. Kenapa ia berterimakasih? Tak bisakah ia lihat bahwa kematian telah melakukan pertunjukkan selamat datang di depan matanya? Tidakkah ia lihat bahwa di depannya kini adalah seorang iblis dan bukan dewa kematian? Bukankah seharusnya ia mengerti bahwa selamanya ia tak akan pernah memandang surga? Tidakkah ia melihat rasa sakit sedang menari-nari di hadapannya?

Aku mendekatinya perlahan. Langkah kakiku terasa berat. Kuangkat wajahnya dan kutatap lurus irisnya. Ia memejamkan mata, seolah telah siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang telah ia ambil. Air mataku kembali jatuh, membuat aliran dingin menusuk di pipiku.

Pada akhirnya aku melahap jiwanya. Aku tahu, seharusnya, aku menikmatinya. Merasa senang karena telah mendapatkan makan malam yang 'berbeda'. Namun, ketika jiwanya larut melewati kerongkonganku, aku merasa seolah kerongkonganku terhujam ribuan serpih kaca, menyebabkan luka yang sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. Dingin—

—Namun perih, pedih tak tertahankan.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, aku mendengar bahwa kakak dari Luca yang kini bernama Alois, menjadi Earl Trancy menggantikan kepala keluarga yang sebelumnya. Aku yang semula merasa sakit karena kehilangan Luca, mulai berharap bisa berada di sisi kakaknya. Karena aku merasa, aku melihat Luca di dalam diri kakaknya, Alois Trancy—Jim Macken.

Aku dan ketiga pelayanku, Thompson, Timber, dan Cantebury, bergegas menuju Trancy manor. Aku menceritakan semua –Luca, hubungannya dengan Alois, dan juga yang lainnya—pada seorang butler iblis yang terikat kontrak dengan Alois, iblis licik yang menipu daya Alois demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri. Aku bisa membaca wajahnya—wajah yang disamarkan oleh selapis lensa kacamata. Seakan menyamar dari semua pikiran nistanya.

"Oh, jadi anak bernama Luca ini yang mengatakan _'Yes, Your Highness'_ pada Danna-sama? Benar-benar menarik," ujarnya, seulas senyum picik bisa terbaca di wajahnya.

Aku mengangguk, pikiranku masih terasa kosong dan pedih. Pandanganku kosong, menatap meja di mana kedua tangan sang butler—Claude—bertumpu. Satu hal yang kutahu, aku benar-benar terobsesi pada Luca, pada Alois, pada semuanya.

* * *

Owari

* * *

**A/N**

oke ini apaaaa #Nangis.**  
**

kok kesannya saya maksa ya nulisnya? hiks... padahal ini rikues-an temen twitter saya, yang RP jadi Hannah..

Maafkan aku karena idenya pasaran + maksa...

Ta-Tapi, readers-sama,

review please?


End file.
